Tony's Fun Gun
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Tony told him this would make him a hero! How long was he going to stay like this? Will the others find out? Man, he needed a carrot burger...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! I got this idea and I really shouldn't be writing another story but I couldn't help it...so here goes nuthin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters or Spiderman! Wish I did though…but too much stress…

**/**

It was a normal, chill March day when Tony decided to show him the new gun he invented.

"Dude! I haven't seen you in a week! That invention of your must be pretty awesome!" Alfred ginned, Tony's inventions were always awesome.

"I made this to change human and animal DNA. It might be able to make a superhero…" Tony had this all planned out. He would have Alfred try it out, make the necessary changes if need be, and then drop in to see the limey bastard. It would be great, as long as it didn't hurt Alfred. Tony felt a little nervous after that thought.

"Really!? It could make a superhero with animal qualities? Like Spiderman!?"

"Yes, can I try it on you?"

"Totally dude!"

Tony led the way to Alfred's indoor gym, he had it attached to his mansion so he wouldn't have to keep taking time out of his schedule to go to a public gym. Tony knew the other nations called him fat, even if he wasn't, and after Alfred got over his depression he had the gym constructed and then he started filling it with different things.

The walk there was actually a few minutes, it felt longer because Alfred kept asking to try it now and screw the gym, that and the fact Alfred lived in a huge mansion. It had twenty bedrooms, ten bathrooms, thirteen closets, a huge underground lab, the gym and five rooms that Tony had never seen.

He had tried but somehow Alfred always managed to make sure he didn't.

When they were in the gym Tony shut the door. The reason he choose the gym was because he didn't want to destroy the house and he didn't want to cause the outside world to grow suspicious.

Alfred was practically jumping up and down in his excitement. Tony smiled, Alfred was like the brother he never had.

"Dude can we do this now? I totally have to show Mattie this, the look on his face would be priceless! England will faint and Gilbert will final have some color on his face as he stares at me in jealousy!"

Tony pointed the gun at Alfred and started counting:

3…Alfred froze.

2…Alfred stared at the gun in excitement

1...A flash of light appeared, blinding Tony.

"Dude, I feel a little funny and what was with the light? You could have warned me!"

Tony stared at his friend. Who now had floppy, cream colored ears coming from his head and when he turned in a circle saw a ball of fuzz peeking over his sweats.

Tony face palmed.

Mental Note: Never mix human and animal DNA together.

/

So...yeah that's like five stories I have going now and all chapter stories(not on purpose!) and then I give in and start another one *bangs head on wall*

Anywho plz review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

This one unintentially became Easter themed..oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

/

Alfred felt the confusion on his face as Tony dropped his new gun.

Did Alfred really look that bad? Or did he just look that awesome?

He walked towards one of the mirrored walls in the gym and looked at his reflection.

He had ears.

Floppy ears.

He had bunny ears on his head.

…

"Hey Tony."

Tony quietly reached for his gun and slowly started edging towards the door.

A dumbbell flew past him and cracked the wall next to the door.

H didn't dare to turn around.

"Fix. Now."

Tony ran through the door and into his spaceship to avoid the enraged Alfred. He was like a demon when he was mad. Tony had never actually seen Alfred's face when he was mad but he could practically feel the dark aura growing.

That and he was usually running for his life whenever Alfred got mad.

He guessed it was pretty rare for Alfred to get mad anyway.

/

Alfred paced in his room as he tried to figure out how he was going to make it through the G8 meeting in D.C. tomarrow.

He had rabbit ears…and a fuzzy puff for a tail.

Alfred sighed. Nothing could be done now, he might as well move on and hope that Tony fixed this really, _really _soon.

There was no way he was going to be able to live down having rabbit ears and a tail.

/

When Alfred walked down the hall towards the meeting room he paused in front of the door to take a breath.

This was a G8 meeting, not a world meeting so that was good. He had disguised all his….new features very well too. Now he just had to not draw attention to himself and then go home to make sure Tony fixed this.

Alfred walked in and felt all the nervousness he had successfully shoved out of his mind come roaring back.

The G8 were all there: Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivan, Kiku and Yao. Plus his brother.

The problem was Antonio, Gilbert and Lovino were all there as well.

_Crap._

/

Ok I wasn't sure where to end this one so I decided to stop here.

What do u guys think? *hides from tomatoes*


	3. Chapter 3

Since this has an Easterish theme to it I decided I should probably update it.

So…Here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!

/

Arthur watched in suspicion as Alfred drew in his notebook silently.

That was the problem.

Alfred had started off the meeting same as usual but instead of trying to hog the spotlight like usual, he immediately turned it over to someone else.

Arthur could tell that he wasn't the only one that noticed; he looked beside him to see Francis raise an eyebrow and Matthew lean over and whisper to his brother with a look of concern.

Then the meeting went on, when there was a silent moment everyone noticed, mostly because there _were_ _no silent moments in meetings._

When Alfred's turn to came to present his opinion on how to improve the environment, that's when things got strange.

He was in the middle of it when his computer died, not that that was strange but when he bent over to grab his charger…

Arthur saw a fluff of white.

What the bloody hell?

/

Alfred was relieved, his presentation was the last one of the day and he was happy he would be able to leave soon.

Everything had gone according to plan, get in, be like Mattie, get out.

Until his computer died, which meant he had to bend over to grab his charger and finish his presentation so he could leave.

He knew his secret was found out when he heard multiple gasps from within the room.

They had seen his tail.

_Shit._

Jerking up Alfred looked at them like they were crazy.

"What's wrong guys? You look like you just saw something….nice?" Alfred asked.

The nations were staring at him, with a very animalistic look in their eyes.

"Bloody hell Alfred! What was that!?"

"What was what?"

"That"-

"AHHH!"

Alfred jumped six feet in the air when he felt hands pulling down his pants. He was about to kick but when two more pairs grabbed his arms and held them up.

The Bad Touch Trio.

France was quickly unbuttoning Alfred's belt while Antonio and Gilbert held his arms.

France pulled his pants down, then gasped.

"L'Amerique! You have a _rabbit tail_!?"

This day was just going to get worse isn't it?

/

What did you think?

I wasn't sure about the whole pulling the pants down but thought that with the Bad Touch Trio there that something wild was going to happen so…

Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I haven't been able to update recently because of tests at school so I am now going to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Matthew watched in horror as his brother struggled in the front of the room to get away from the Bad Touch Trio. Gilbert and Antonio were struggling to keep hold of his arms while Francis was reaching forward to touch the small of Alfred's back.

Matthew couldn't believe this, the BTT pulled his pants down in the middle of a world meeting and then claimed he had a rabbit tail.

Which was ridiculous.

He should get his brother out of here…but it would be so much more fun to watch and see what happens next…

…

Fine. He would get Al outa here.

Slowly making his way past stunned and disbelieving nations Matthew came up to front of the room just as Alfred shook off Gilbert and Antonio. Alfred turned to Francis just as the man jumped away.

Matthew and all the nations present froze.

He had a tail. A white, puffy rabbit tail.

Francis was right.

Alfred froze. Pulling his pants on he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran past Matthew towards the door. Matthew grabbed Kumijirou and ran after Alfred.

/

Alfred didn't relax until he was inside his house. When he shut and locked the door behind him he took off his bomber's jacket and shoes. He threw his suitcase on the dining room table and the collapsed on the couch.

Reaching up he took off the baseball hat he had been wearing during the meeting. It had been uncomfortable at first and then it grew uncomfortable as the ears were held in the unnatural position for hours.

His ears unfurled and felt…weird. Because of his panic he hadn't really taken the time to explore what these eras could do. The only thing he knew for sure was that he could hear things much better. He reached up and felt his new ears. They were soft and kinda long. The insides were very sensitive.

Feeling curious he felt around the base of his ears and found they were indeed attached and not part of his imagination. He let his hand stroke the ear from the base all the way to the tip and moaned.

It felt awesome.

What in the world was he doing? He groaned when he realized that he was going to have to hide the fact that petting his ears were kinda addicting…or that he had ears at all…

Putting his hand down and burying his face in Mr. Pillow he forced himself to relax.

He was out like a light.

/

Matthew knocked again. Still no answer. He tried the door handle and found it locked.

Reaching inside the mailbox he took the key out and stuck it in the lock.

Once he had the door open he could hear…nothing. The house was silent.

Alfred was asleep.

Matthew put Kumajirou in a chair in the kitchen where the bear immediately got down and started raiding the fridge. Matthew decided to deal with that later.

Walking into the living room his saw his brother's feet hanging off the end of the couch. Walking forward Matthew gasped when he saw the ears. They were floppy and…cute.

'Actually Alfred just screams cute and innocent like that,' Matthew thought.

Alfred was on his stomach with his head turned out and the floppy ears framed his face in a way that made him look extremely young and vulnerable. His arms were wrapped around a blanket that was on the couch and his face was relaxed with a small smile.

Matthew pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Alfred. It was _sooo_ adorable there was no way he wasn't going to get a picture to remember it before Alfred returned to normal.

He looked at the ears and felt the curiosity in him grow. What did those ears feel like? Were they furry like Kumajirou's? Or were they soft and velvety?

Matthew reached his hand out and felt the ears.

They were soft. Really soft.

Unable to help himself Matthew kneeled in front of the couch and started stroking his brother's new ears. When he stroked them from the base to the tips he blushed when his brother moaned. Experimenting Matthew started massaging the ears and watched as his brother blushed furiously and let out another moan.

Matthew blushed with his brother.

But he still kept stroking the ears.

/

Kiku walked into the house after finding the door slightly ajar to hear moaning from the living room. He instantly had his camera out when he heard another pleasure filled moan drift towards him.

Falling into ninja mode Kiku quickly and quietly walked into the living room. He saw Alfred-chan's feet hanging off the edge and Matthew-kun's head curl on the other end.

Stalking forward he looked around the edge of the couch to see nothing except Matthew leaning over his brother.

Kiku darted around the couch to the other side to get a look at what was going on. When he was sure that Matthew ad Alfred hadn't noticed anything he peeked over the couch and quickly stifled his gasp.

Alfred-chan looked…adorable…and ravishing…and innocent…

Kiku's hands were instantly at work taking pictures of this rare moment. He temporarily forgot what had lead him here in the first place. Realizing this he stopped.

Putting the camera on the ground next to him he watched as Matthew stroked one of the floppy ears from the base to the tip.

Alfred-chan moaned and nuzzled into the couch more.

It was irresistible.

/

Matthew Kiku! Shame on you! XD

The whole idea for the ears making Alfred feel amazing was because, well don't most animals love it when you pet them around the ears?

Just what I thought.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I want this to finish before Easter but I don't think that's going to happen…**

**Let's hope!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

When Kumajirou walked into the living room to see a bunch of nations on one end of the couch to watch Matthew petting Alfred's rabbit ears…he was shaking with laughter. He was going to walk in with his new found box of Goldfish but then a hand stopped him. Looking back Kumajirou looked up at Tony with a look of confusion. Tony held up a camera, a glint in his over-sized eyes. Kumajirou nodded enthusiastically.

Tony held the camera up as Matthew reached over and started massaging the base of Alfred's left ear. Alfred's face turned red and he let out a little moan. The other nations, who had shown up after Kiku, had a couple of nosebleeds. Matthew blushed along with his brother which caused Kumajirou to turn towards the alien.

Tony leaned over and whispered, "I might have added some pheromones last night when Alfred wasn't sleeping. I was curious to see what would happen."

Kumajirou nodded in understanding. If he was in the same situation as Tony he would have done the same thing. So they stood there as Matthew kept petting his brother's ears. That changed however when Alfred shifted and his tail came into view. As the tail twitched slightly, one of the nations who was having massive nosebleeds and had fuzzy eyebrows, reached out to touch the tail.

Tony was there instantly.

"LIMEY BASTARD!"

After the alien yelled and tackled Arthur the other nations were trying to find places to hide. Kumajirou calmly walked through the chaos like it was a garden of flowers and plopped down beside a pale and shocked Canadian. No one noticed as the owner of the rabbit ears and tail woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Everyone froze.

"Hey Tony (yawn) what's going on? I swear I felt like there were people here…" Alfred trailed off as he looked around the seemingly vacant room. Tony felt a smirk cross his face at the thought of exposing everyone behind the couch…and Kiku who was attached to the ceiling in ninja mode. Instead he shrugged.

"I modified the gun a little and this time you should change to normal."

"Really dude!? AWESOME!"

Alfred got off the couch and stood in front of Tony. Tony aimed the gun and, after letting it load a little, shot it at Alfred. The other nations stared in a mix of disappointment and relief as the light from the gun shot faded.

"Hey, Tony? I don fink it workt, I can shill heaw weally well. Hey, does my voice souwd weird?"

Tony looked down at the baby version of Alfred, who no longer fit inside of his clothes. The chubby face with wide innocent eyes looked up at Tony, the bunny ears and tail twitching furiously, who was suddenly taller than him. They stared at him in shock for a minute then filled with tears.

"Tony you big meanie! Change me back indo aduwt!" Alfred scrambled out from under the clothes to start punching Tony's legs furiously. Tony saw out of the corner of his eye the Limey Bastard looking at Alfred with joy.

Never. Going. To. Happen.

Tony motioned the sobbing, naked baby bunny Alfred back towards his pile of clothes. Standing there with tears streaming from his eyes and twisting his ears in his little hands, Tony picked up the pace. He was seriously regretting covering Alfred in pheromones. He could practically feel the tension from behind the couch.

Tony took aim and shot Alfred again, realizing he wouldn't be able to shoot Alfred again for at least a week to let the gun recharge and try to find out why the gun wasn't changing Alfred back. After Tony shot Alfred there was silence as everyone waited for the result of Tony's second attempt to change Alfred back.

"TONY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

The light faded and where there was a baby Alfred before there was now a different figure.

A woman.

More specifically a woman with short Alfred-colored hair with the classic cowlick, glasses resting crookedly on the woman's nose and…naked. The female Alfred had her legs together and her arms covering her breasts as her face flushed and blinked the tears from Tony's previous shot left behind.

Tony shot Kumajirou a grateful look as the bear threw the blanket from the couch over the embarrassed she-Alfred.

Tony, who was an alien and was rarely able could sense human's feelings, could feel the tension and passion growing behind the couch…along with the amount of blood sprayed on the couch.

"T-Tony...please change me into a kid again…anything would be better than this! I-I have no idea how to b-be a…" Alfred trailed off as tears started flowing down her face. Kumajirou disappeared behind the couch and came back with a stiff Canadian.

As Matthew looked down at his broth-sister, he felt a protective instinct kick in…especially when he thought about the other nations faces when the saw the naked female nation. Matthew positioned himself in the line of vision of the nations' view of his bro-sister.

"Shhh….it's ok Alfred. Don't worry Tony will fix this really soon." Tony backed up as Matthew held a hockey stick to his throat with a death glare on his face.

Tony was gone in seconds.

/

**What do you guys think?**

**I thought about putting more Chibi!Alfred but wanted to get to fem!Alfred so….yeah.**

**Should I make this a pairing? If so I want votes on which pair!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will leave all my notes at the bottom…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't won anything except my imagination!**

/

Gilbert watched as the woman (who was awesomely hot) who had replaced Alfred was helped up by Matthew. He could practically read what the other nations were thinking, especially Francis. He started realizing how he would feel if he was in Alfred's situation.

"M-Mattie…d-do I still have rabbit ears and tail?"

"…Yes." Alfred started sobbing into the blanket covering her.

Gilbert watched for a moment before digging his phone out of his pocket. Finding the number he wanted he called and put the phone to his ear and waited.

"What do _you_ want?" a female voice growled through the phone.

"Elizaveta...we need some female help, pronto."

/

Alfred couldn't believe what was happening, he had gone from having bunny ears and tail to being a little kid with bunny ears and tail…now he was a _chick _with bunny ears and a tail!

He was _sooo_ going to murder Tony.

He looked around his room, after Mattie had helped hi up here he had heard the other nations come out of hiding.

Damn bastards.

He didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't even go to his kitchen and find comfort food. He at least needed to know if he was going to stay like this! Plus he was now a she! His panicking was interrupted by a knock.

"Hey Al, Elizaveta is here, she knows how to help you with your new…body."

The door opened and Elizaveta walked in, wearing her usual knee length green dress with a white apron tied around it and a flower in her hair.

"Hmm…could you leave us alone for a moment Matthew? I need some one-on-one judgment of the situation."

"But…sure, just call if you need anything." Matthew left, closing the door softly behind him.

"Elizaveta turned to Alfred with an innocent smile on her face. Alfred felt very nervous when she looked at that smile.

"Hmm…so that alien friend of yours turned you into a girl?"

Alfred nodded. Elizaveta let a cat smile envelop her face.

"Then let's see how womanly you are!" She pounced on Alfred.

/

Matthew had been too nervous to leave them completely alone, so he decided to stand guard outside the door. He noticed Gilbert walking down the hallway, with Arthur and Francis on his heels. As they got closer he heard part of their conversation.

"…she can't do anything for Alfred!"

"…two beautiful Mademoiselles in a bedroom waiting to be ravished…"

"…was the only thing I could awesomely think of!"

They quieted as they reached Matthew. Matthew was about to ask them what they were doing here when he heard a squeal from inside the bedroom. All five men leaned against the door…wait, five!?

/

Kiku had a camera ready and was stealthily sneaking towards the window on the third floor…it was the least he could do to have the chance to take a picture to a female America. But if Elizaveta was in there he wasn't sure she would help him…

He got to the window just in time to see Elizaveta's hair disappear on the opposite side of the couch from the window. Kiku sighed and waited.

They would have to get up eventually.

/

"A-ah! E-Elizaveta…p-please s-stop!"

"Shhhhh…let me finish."

"I-It feels…like…AAH!"

"What does it feel like?"

"L-like…heaven."

"Of course it does…now hold still….tell me where."

"Hah…mnnn…AAH RIGHT THERE! E-Eliz—AHH!" They heard Alfred cry out and then it was silent.

"Hmm…you are definitely a woman…I don't think she should be alone with all of these men though…especially from that reaction."

They heard the floor creak a little, then footstep heading towards the door. The men outside were panicking, except for Ivan, who had come right after the others started listening. They froze when they heard the door handle start to turn then stop.

"The most depressing thing about all of this? She's almost as big as Ukraine."

/

**So I got kinda lazy towards the end so the chapter was short...sorry.**

**I'm still waiting to hear if you guys want any pairings for this story!**

**Fanart of this would be so cool, dontchya think?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys! I get caught up in writing other stories and then I ignore my other ones! I'M SORRY!**

**Sadly there is more bad news...Updates will probably only be up every other week, there might be two chapters but only every other week! *falls to knees sobbing***

**Now the story!**

/

Alfred stared at the man who had been sent to "guard" her. She was pretty sure this nation was one of the ones she was supposed to be guarded against.

"_L'Amerique_, how are you today?"

/

Arthur sighed as he dragged himself out of bed to check his self-phone which he had forgotten about last night when he collapsed from a work overload, he quickly found it on his tea table. He looked through to see if he missed any calls when he saw he had an unanswered text.

Canada: Can you stay with Al today? I have too much work.

Arthur: Of course.

Matthew: Thank you!

Bloody hell? Arthur had never sent that text!...Now that he thought about it his door hadn't been locked and he was pretty sure that he locked it this morning...THAT FRENCH FROG!

/

Alfred was not sure how exactly he got stuck in this situation, it had all happened so fast. When she tried to think of what the French nation had said...she shivered. She was currently walking through a mall with Francis after the incident earlier to let him buy her some clothes that he deemed "fashionable."

"Do I really have to do this Francis?"

"Don't worry Alfred, you should try to enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime experience!"

"Yeah...this is definitely only happening once in my life..."

They headed to the first store which happened to be a _Victoria's Secret. _When Alfred tried to bolt Francis grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Remember what happened earlier..._bunny_?"

Alfred blushed and reluctantly followed the Frenchman in. He quickly charmed all the girls present, looked through all the stores items and pushed Alfred into a changing room with a huge pile in her arms. She looked at them in horror, then saw that most of them weren't actually that bad. Alfred peeked through the gap in the stall to see Francis sitting in a seat expectantly, waiting. What shocked Alfred was there weren't any women around flirting with him...Francis was actually trying to help.

Alfred knew this because when he was going through the revolution he had helped him without sleeping with a woman every night and had actually supported him when he need help. Sighing in resignation Alfred turned around and looked at her clothes choices.

/

Francis turned his attention towards the stall when he heard the latch start to turn. He waited excitedly as Alfred...he was going to have to convince her to change her name to a female one, at least for now. Allison was a common American name and it would work for all their intents and purposes. He would mention it to her later.

He sat their and looked over all the clothes she tried on, helped her with the parts she couldn't figure out on her own. After _Victoria's Secret_ they moved on to _deb_, another store with all clothes he was sure Allison would like. He walked around but when he came back he saw her looking at a formal dress. He hurried over, threw the dress into her arms with other clothes and then pushed her into a stall. Six minutes later the stall door opened slowly and Allison walked out, she looked _ravishing. _The blue dress creased to look like wave, at the top it was dark blue which got lighter with every crease towards the bottom, it shimmered slightly because of the scattered gems on the dress. He only picked it out because he wanted to see it on Allison's new body. And yes he convinced her to go by Allison, well she said Allie. The dress was strapless and emphasized her rack nicely and the dress wrapped around her figure, especially her hips. Which gave her body an hour-glass shape.

"You look beautiful Allizon! I must take a picture at once!" And he did just that. Allie blushed and fiddled with her dress. Francis put hand on her shoulder reassuringly, trying to restrain himself.

"You really do look beautiful Allizon."

She looked up at him and then gave him a shy smile. Francis smiled and felt his hand start to drop-

"Any further and I will shoot you Francis."

/

Matthew and Arthur showed up at Alfred's house, unfortunately it seemed so had the rest of the world had as well. As the two blond nations walked closer they caught part of the conversation.

"-then Francis texted me that he and Alfred came back-"

"-I heard that Alfred changed his name to Allison-"

"-do you, like, think Francis made out with Allison?"

The gathered nations went quiet as they knocked on the door. Arthur cleared his throat as a purple aura appeared around him.

"What was that? Francis and Allison?"

"U-uh NO! N-nothing like that!"

The other nations huddled against the door as the furious Brit and Canadian, with a hockey stick, walked slowly towards them. Gilbert was pounding on the door when it suddenly opened.

"Mon dieu! What are you all doing!? You should know better than to-"

"WHY ARE YOU IN A BATH ROBE FROG!?"

"Hmm? Oh yes Allizon and I were...pleasuring each other until a few minutes ago."

Absolute silence.

/

**Yeah I know I left you with a cliff hanger but my brother is gettting on my case so I will have to leave you with this...**

**I will say it again: I'M SORRY! I WANT TO UPDATE MORE REALLY! Circumstances just won't let me...**

**Enough excuses! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
